Redness Gets In UnderTale
by Redness2001
Summary: We follow the life of this character of mine, Redness, and how she moves around the Underground. How she meets people and how she reacts. Enjoy! Multi-chapter story.
1. Because Not Everybody Likes People

**Chapter 1:**

 **Because not everyone likes people.**

* * *

Far deep in the woods, near the Ruin´s door, there was a little hut. If one looked at it, it would look abandoned, but there was one person, or should I say monster, who lives there.

A few weeks ago, the king announced his threat against the humans that fell down here, and the kingdom was regaining hope.

It was a new day in the Underground, it was pretty early and the door of the hut opened.

A looking human girl appeared on the doorframe, went outside and closed the door behind her.

She has a human appearance if you didn´t look her hair or eyes of course, and she looks around 16 years old. Her skin looks tan, even without the sun, and she´s petite, around the 5.5ft tall. Her hair long and soft, a brownish color, but mostly red. Her face is round, and her eyes are a dark red color. She is wearing casual clothes: some jean shorts, a gray shirt, a dark red jacket, that was open, and some red boots; a weird choice of clothing considering she´s in Snowdin, but she doesn´t look bothered by the cold.

She starts to walk to Snowdin, going between the trees trying to be unseen. As she reaches the town, she puts up her hoodie up.

Walking with her head down, she enters the Shop to buy the usual supplies there, trying her best to cover her face and talk the least possible. She pays the sale-bunny and exits the shop.

Unfortunately, she was so distracted that instead of returning to her home she took the wrong way, going in the opposite direction. As usual, she walks with her head down, looking at her feet as she walks.

Fate was against her, apparently, and before she noticed she was walking in the wrong direction, she bumped into someone. The crash made her fall backward into the snow and start shaking.

"A-Ah! I-I´m so so-sorry!"

She doesn´t look directly at whoever she crashed into, she just looks down waiting for a yell or an attack to come.

She hears a deep voice grunt, but nothing else. She still doesn´t look up, scared.

A hand appeared in front of her face, made of bone..? The same deep voice spoke to her.

"here, let me help you."

Since are no screaming or anything, she looks up, and see who is it so kind? A skeleton was looking down to her, his bony hand in front of her. He had a rounded skull and a permanent grin, his eyes just a small light in his eye sockets. He was wearing a T-shirt and a blue hoodie, with black shorts and... slippers? Uhh... Moving on, he was waiting with his hand in front of Redness.

Looking suspicious, she takes his hand hesitantly. The skele-monster grabs her hand tight and pulls up, to which Redness shrieks. In moments she´s standing in front of the skeleton, and she noticed he is an inch or two higher than her. Before she can turn around and run away, the monster in front of her starts to talk.

"are you ok? heh, i don´t know you but you´re already "falling for me"."

At this, the ghost of a smile appeared on her face, to quickly disappear a second later.

Before he could say something else, Redness vanished in a light red smoke, leaving the monster there.

Nothing more was said.

* * *

Redness had spent the rest of her day hidden in her house, this was the closest she´s been with a monster without... atta... So it was obvious she was worried. She didn´t even get out to de-stress herself. It wasn´t like someone was concerned about her.

A week later, the food she had bought from the shop was running low. She had no other choice but get out of her home and buy more supplies.

Wearing almost the same clothes (except for her t-shirt, this one was black), she headed outside, closed the door behind her, and vanished in smoke.

She appeared in front of the Shop, with her hood up, and got it, buying the usual and trying but failing at being invisible. She paid at the bunny behind the counter and left with a bag full of food and things like that.

She went outside and was about to vanish to her home when she heard someone call out.

"hey!"

She freezes, it´s the same voice from the skeleton she bumped on the other day! Looking around, she saw the bony monster walk towards her, hands in the pockets of the hoodie.

Before she can escape, the skeleton is next to her.

"don´t you know how to greet a new pal? shake my hand.!

Saying this, he pulls his left hand out of his pocket and places it to get a handshake.

Redness eyes up and down the skeleton, but raises slowly her tight hand and grasps the hand from the monster in front of her.

Pffffffff...

Redness blinks. Was that a farting noise? She pulls her hand again, and on his hand, there´s a whoopie cushion, Was that there before? Huh.. it doesn´t matter. The skeleton in front of her smiles wider? Is that even possible? Well, he does.

"heh, this old trick always works. i´m sans, by the way. you are?"

At this point, Redness would just vanish in smoke and move out of her little hut, but she was so surprised she didn´t think of the words coming out of her mouth.

"I´m Redness."

She can´t help but be dry and not really say much, she doesn´t want friends. She doesn´t need friends!

Sans apparently doesn´t mind, since he keeps talking. The light in his eyes dims a little, though, but Redness doesn´t notice.

"heh, well hello red. you´re the first person i know who can teleport."

Redness flinches, she doesn´t like people knowing stuff about her or her powers, but she can´t do anything now.

"Yeah, I do. Do you teleport too?"

She is curious about this Sans monster. Maybe, just maybe...

-not really, but i am good at finding shortcuts.

He winks. Even if she´s lost, smiles anyway. He keeps talking.

"i should go to work now, but i hope we see each other soon, red."

Redness blinks, and when she opens her eyes, Sans is gone.

"H-Huh!?"

Redness looks around, but there is no trace of him. She looks puzzled, then vanishes in smoke to her home.

* * *

That moment Redness changed a little. After de-stressing, she felt a little more confident. She still doesn´t trust Sans totally, but after so much time by herself, she isn´t too worried.

The next time she sees Sans, he is with another, taller skeleton.

"SANS! WE MUST GO TO OUR POSTS! YOU CAN TALK WITH YOUR FRIEND LATER!"

"i´m sorry bro, but she comes here at this hour. you can go if you want, i´ll wait for her."

"NONSENSE! I WANT TO MEET HER TOO!"

Seeing Sans with someone else makes her want to turn around and leave. But since she feels a little better than usual, she walks to them.

"H-Hi..."

The loud skeleton answered.

"HELLO! I´M THE GREAT PAPYRUS! ARE YOU A FRIEND OF MY BROTHER?"

"heya red.

Redness shakes a little, she hates being around people! Why was she here in the first place?

"Y-Yeah, you c-could say that..."

Papyrus laughed.

"NYE HEH HEH! WELL, NOW YOU CAN MEET HIS MORE AMAZING BROTHER! THAT IS ME! REDNESS! DO YOU WANT TO BE THE FRIEND OF THE BEST MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND!?"

Red flinched but smiled anyway.

"Of course, Papyrus, we can be friends."

Redness knew she was just lying, but she couldn´t say no to the skeleton. On her head, she was already planning a way to get out of this town and never come here again. Maybe Hotland isn´t so bad...

"red?"

She blinked. She forgot she was still there.

"O-Oh, yes Sans? Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

She smiles, but she doesn´t want to leave this little town.

"heh, i said that is you wanted to join us for lunch later."

"U-Uhhh..."

...

"Yeah, I can join you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! The ending of this chapter might be a little weird but meh, doesn´t really matter.**

 **I´ll try to post another chapter soon! With something more interesting!**

 **Adios!**


	2. Because No One Has No Secrets

**Chapter 2:**

 **Because no one has no secrets.**

* * *

Well, some time has passed.

It´s been about two weeks since Redness met Sans and Papyrus. Red is a little more herself and when she smiles it looks less forced. She is actually enjoying herself with the brothers. She is still cautious about the other monsters, and she has to go and de-stress, but she hangs every day with the skele-brothers at their home when their shifts finish.

Like now, Sans and Redness were watching TV on the green couch, chilling, while Papyrus was training with Undyne, a friend of theirs.

"so, red, anything interesting happened today?"

Sans always asked her this question, and it weirded Redness out. Why THAT question? And the exact same words too.

"Like usual Sans, nothing happened. Snowdin is calm, you know this."

"ok, red. just checking, y´know?

She turns her head to Sans and smiles.

"Sans I can take care of myself, I´m not an 8 year old, I´m 16. And if anything happens I will tell you. Stop worrying about me."

Sans´ smile looked a little thinner, but maybe it was just her imagination

"i said i was just checking red, you are a friend of ours now, and we just gotta make sure you are alright."

She just rolled her eyes and a faint smile appeared. Redness couldn´t get tired of hearing the word friend.

"Well, I am alright. You and Paps are alright?"

Sans and Papyrus were her first friends, after all. She has been happier since she bumped into Sans a bit ago. Yes, they still don´t know much about her, but that is what she wants, and as long as they don´t, then it´s all good.

-red?

*God I did it again! Red, concentrate, and stop thinking so much.*

"Sorry, Sans, you were saying?"

"you have your thoughts on the clouds, huh? i bet they are a nice place, but don´t let them "cloud" your mind."

They both laughed. Yeah, as long as they didn´t know,

it was fine.

* * *

It was hours later. Papyrus came back home sometime after that conversation and, like usual, invited Redness for dinner. She declined this time, stating she should head home.

"Sorry Papyrus, but I have to say no. It´s getting late and I don´t want anything bad to happen if I leave later."

"IT´S ALRIGHT REDNESS! YOU ARE RIGHT WITH THAT, YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL WITH THE DUSTER AROUND HERE!"

The Duster. There´s someone around here that attacks monsters and, usually, kills them. They attack at night and normally hunts people in Snowdin and Hotland. No one can find clues and there are no suspects. The "good" thing is that there are no many victims. The Duster only attacked 8 people, 5 survived. The attacks are spare. Still, most people was worried and never stayed outside for the night.

Redness nodded with a smile.

"Don´t worry Pap, I will try and stay next time."

Papyrus stood proudly in front of Redness.

"PERFECT REDNESS! WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER SOON! STAY SAFE!"

As the two of them talked, Redness, Sans, and Papyrus walked to the door to say farewell at Red.

"heh, he´s right red, stay safe, we don´t know when the duster will strike again."

Redness rolled her eyes, grinning.

"You two talk as if I was weaker than a Whimsum. I´ll be fine, I´ll be fine. I have enough strength to protect myself from that lunatic."

"we know you´re strong, but the assassin may be strong too. we just worry red, you live in the outside of snowdin, where most attacks happened."

Sans, for once, really sounded worried.

And Redness sounded serious.

"Here, if anything happens I will appear here to your home. I think I am able to vanish here with no problems. With that, will you two stop worrying so much? You will get wrinkles if you worry too much."

Redness was smiling again, the confusion the brothers had on their faces was gold! They all laughed, the wrinkles thing was an inside joke of them. Kissing each of the skelebros on their cheeks, she starts walking to her home. Normally, she would vanish in smoke and get to her home quickly, but today she felt like wandering around a bit before going to her little hut in the woods.

Half way through her walk, she heard some steps getting closer to her. She quickly moved to behind some bushes and looked at who was coming behind her. Imagine her surprise when the monster behind her was the Queen of all monsters! She had a bag full of things and was walking fast, but where was she going? Redness decided she was going to figure out that, and as swift and silently as possible she follows her.

They both do the whole walk to where the big door of the Ruins is. The Queen gets inside, and when she closes the door Redness leans in to listen. There´s a click as if the Ruins got locked from the inside, and then there´s crying, it sounds faint but Redness can hear it through the door. She tries to open the door but it is really locked.

Redness sighs and moves from the door, hopefully, the Queen will be alright, she thinks, but on the other hand, she know she´s not alright.

Redness vanishes in smoke to her home, she was going to keep an eye on that door.

* * *

It´s been two days since Redness saw Queen Toriel go into the Ruins and lock the door behind her. There was a search for her, but nobody thought of the Ruins as a place where royalty would go. Now they all hope we can find her, but Redness is pretty sure they won´t. Everyone is a little more gray these days, well, except for the skelebros. They seem to be the same as always. Papyrus is his usual cheerful self, ranting about Undyne and spaghetti as loud as he can. Sans is also like nothing has changed, telling puns and jokes that piss Papyrus, and being laid back and lazy like he regularly is. Probably, if Redness were a little more close to them, she would notice the tiny and subtle changes they have. But she is not. Strangely enough, Redness doesn´t look different at all, nobody could say she is changing like the rest of monsters are developing.

Like a few days ago, Redness was hanging out with Sans on the couch and waiting for Papyrus to finish dinner. This time, she was staying. Even if Papyrus´ pasta was inedible, she made an effort for her friend.

"BROTHER! REDNESS! THE DINNER IS SERVED!"

Papyrus comes out if the kitchen with three plates balanced on his arms, and walks to the couch handing us a plate. Just the smell of that thing... It makes her quiver, and it doesn´t look good either, with a black sauce over brown noodles. Oh, this can´t be good...

"Thank you Paps! I bet it will be better than last time!" Hopefully, Papyrus won´t notice the way she looks as if about to puke.

"heh, thank you, bro. well, "bone appetite"

Sans chuckled at his own pun, Redness had to cover her mouth to bite back a laugh and Papyrus simply ignored it, or didn´t really notice the pun his brother just said. Papyrus and Sans both looked perfectly fine eating the spaghetti, but Redness... How she took a single bite is a complete mystery. And how she was able to eat a whole PLATE is just a miracle. Though she looked sick all the time she was eating. Still, she forced a smile.

"Y-Your cooking g-gets better Paps..."

Papyrus was beaming with happiness. Sans just looked at Redness a little worried and proud.

"WHY THANK YOU REDNESS! BUT I STILL CAN IMPROVE!"

"heh, you can´t paps, this is too good. red, do ya want more?"

Oh, she was going to kill the skeleton.

"N-No! I´m full guys... I-In fact, I should h-head home, haha... It´s g-getting late."

Stupid skeleton...

"ok red, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah Sans, see you tomorrow!"

Kissing both the skeleton´s cheek bones, she leaves through the front door. Sans sighed, then noticed.

"oh, red forgot her book."

Papyrus frowned, or his version of frowning.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD BROTHER! WE SHOULD GIVE IT TO REDNESS!"

"she just left, maybe i can give it to her now."

With that Sans got up and left behind Redness. Walking quickly under the snow that´s falling down, he makes his way to her house.

Half way through his walk, Sans stopped on his tracks. There were fighting sounds nearby. His pupil disappeared, and he moved slowly towards the confrontation. Behind some trees, in a clear area, two monsters were fighting.

There was a smaller monster trying to run from the fight, but the other monster was too strong, sending slashes at them repeatedly.

The other monster was covered in a dark blue cloak, hiding in the shadows of the hoodie. On their hand there was a fire creation, it looked like a whip but... made of fire? It was light blue, so the attacks were kind of easy to dodge.

"watch out!"

Sans made a small blue bone and threw it to the attacker, they probably are The Duster. The bigger monster got confused and dizzy, and the other one ran past Sans.

"THANK YOU!"

It ran away. Sans got closer to The Duster, making a Blaster.

"you fucking..."

He stilled.

He knew that monster.

"red?"

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, if you read it all please leave a review!**

 **I´ll try to get the next one sooner than this one!**

 **Adios!**


	3. Because There Are No Good Guys

**Chapter 3:**

 **Because There Are No Good Guys.**

* * *

"red?"

That wasn't Redness, was she?

No.

No...?

Uh...

Sans took a few steps forward and pulled off the monster's hoodie. And there she was, with her brownish red hair and bright red eyes. She looked frozen on the spot as if time stopped moving forward for her, and she was trapped inside a bubble of no time.

"S-Sans..."

He just stared at her silent. So many questions were going through his mind. Why was Redness attacking another monster? Why was she wearing a cloak that she didn't have before? And why...

Before Sans can say anything, she vanishes in smoke.

At this Sans snaps out of his shock, and sighs. This is not going to be a nice chat.

* * *

She was shaking. It looked as if she was vibrating. Her eyes were dark, as dark as her thoughts.

She was definitely going to leave Snowdin.

There was a knock at the door. Has Sans got the guard already? I bet he knows then...

Taking a deep breath, she walks to the front door. Making her best effort to talk in a neutral tone, she says:

"Who is it?"

"red? it's me, sans. can I come in?"

She wants to say no. But she knows she has to. She opens the door and steps aside, letting Sans come in. He walks in and closes the door behind him. Redness looks at Sans concerned, he doesn't look like himself. He's tense, his usual smile isn't there, it's as if he turned it around, and it looks like a frown. And he barely has those white pupils, his eye sockets are almost black, his left one looks blue..?

"can we talk red? i just have a few questions for ya."

She nods and walks to her sofa, a pink one she found once in the dump, and sits.

"Sure Sans. Ask me whatever."

Sans nods, a bit stiff, and grabs a chair. He moves it in front of Redness and sits.

"oh, here, i almost forgot.."

The skeleton pulls a book from his pocket and hands it to her.

"you forgot this book at our house, so i thought it would be better to return it."

Redness takes the book, eyeing it as if she wanted to turn it on fire, she probably did.

"Thank you."

Silence set in the room for a minute, then two, then three. It looked like neither wanted to talk and say their doubts as to if enjoying the lasts minutes of peace before the real conversation started.

"..."

"red."

Sans' eyes were totally empty. He sounds very serious and cold.

"you have to explain why you were attacking that monster. you could have killed them. and that is not good, you know?"

Redness nodded slowly.

"I... I know Sans.

"then what were you doing? did that monster attack you first? or..."

He makes a pause.

"Or **i ?** "

The room felt colder. This was the most serious and scary Sans has ever been with Redness, and she didn´t like it one bit. She just stayed quiet, waiting for him to keep talking.

"redness. i don´t know who attacked first, but from what i saw i think it was you. the monster was trying to run away, and you kept slashing at him over and over. now explain why you were doing that."

She looked down, tearing up.

"Or what? You will g-go and tell the Royal Guard what w-was I doing? Or you w-will just kill me yourself? I don´t h-have to explain anything to you!"

Strangely, she didn´t sound pissed or angry at Sans, she just sounded dull and sad, as if giving up. This surprised him, but being good at hiding his emotions he kept glaring at her with empty eyes.

"unless you give an explanation right now, i might be forced to do so red. so you better explain. come on, we´re friends."

She sighs, defeated.

"I don´t have a choice then? F-Fine... But... Come sit with me? Just... I need someone next to me so I can go through it.."

Sans tilts his head confused, but shrugs and sits next to her on the couch.

"explain then?"

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"I... I am not a full monster."

The skeleton tenses.

"what do you mean with a full monster? i´ve never heard that before."

"It means my SOUL isn´t a fully monster SOUL. In this case, it is only 1/4 monster, and the rest is human..."

She closes her eyes, waiting for a remark about it from Sans, saying he hates her or that she disgusts him.

But neither came.

"how did that happen..?"

He still sounded serious, but also curious..?

"My grandparents were a human and a fire elemental. They had my mother, who was half monster and half human, and she married a human. When they had me and my brothers, I ended up with the very little monster part. They looked more human than I did though."

When she mentioned a family member, it sounded as if her throat was tightly closed, just like her eyes.

"i don´t see what this has to do with you attacking a monster red."

"It´s a long story to what makes me do what I do Sans. So, when I was born. I was the only one out of six who had a bit of monster within me. Then..."

She winces.

"Then the war happened."

Silence fillled the room for a few seconds.

"I was 4 years old when the war occurred. Because most of my family was human, they had to join the other side. My... grandpa was the one that brought me here..."

Sans notices her eyes filling with tears, and he hugs her. *this is why she need me here...?* he thinks.

She sobs and continues to talk.

"M-My grandpa f-fought in the war... and he didn´t make it underground."

The only sounds they could hear was her crying. Sans just hugged her tight and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. Her sobs and hiccups were stopping slowly, and the room got filled wth silence once again. Redness pulled away from him and cleaned her face with her sweater.

"T-Thanks..."

"can you continue please?"

Shaking a little, she does.

"I-I barely remember my f-family... I w-was left alone h-here, only a small child... I had to learn to s-steal food and find s-shelter in various p-places... O-Other monsters sometime a-attacked me thinking I-I was human... I was forced to l-learn h-how to control my m-magic... a-and now I-I´m sixteen..."

She constantly cleans her face now, more tears appear from her eyes and come traveling down her face before she wipes them off.

"red... I-"

"L-Let me finish... I-I moved here w-when I found out of Snowdin... I lived far away from e-everyone, I´m scared of monsters... A-And... And..."

The girls start to hyperventilate and talk really fast, Sans barely understands her.

"AndonedayamonsterattackedmeandIwenttoofarandkilledthem!"

Her breathing turned shallow, and she started to shake harder. There was a loud cracking noise as she tried to control her breathing.

"..."

He picked her up and sat her between his legs.

"shhh... red it´s fine... breath with me ok?"

He was staring into her eyes and breathing deeply, a very dim pupil on his eye sockets. She stared back and breathed at the same rhythm he did. And after what felt forever, she started to calm down. She was with her back against his chest, taking deep breaths with her eyes closed.

"red, listen... i don´t blame you. i know what you felt and... i admit i went through something similar. let me help you, ok? we can work together and you can stop doing what you´re doing."

She nodded slowly.

"W-What do you mean you went through something similar..?"

Now it´s his turn to sigh.

"maybe this is a story for another time. it´s getting late, and i should get going, but first... promise me you won´t fight and dust another monster. if you feel like doing so call me."

She looked at him seriously.

"I swear I won´t attack other monsters. And... T-Thanks Sans... Feels good to know I have s-someone to go to when I-I´m not at my best."

"heh, well i will be here if you need me. i think it´s time to go red, see you tomorrow?"

She nods and walks with him to the door. Redness couldn´t help but feel bad Sans had to leave... *Wha..?* she thought, *But I will see him tomorrow again...*.

They opened the door and he went outside. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Redness moved a little forwa-

Sans´ phone rang. Frowning, he picked up and said.

"what´s up, bro? i´ll be there in a second s-

"SANS! THERE WAS A HUMAN ASPOTTED HERE!"

The phone fell off his hand.

 **His eye sockets went empty.**

 **Her eyes darkened.**

 _ **And everything was silent.**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it!**_

 _ **This is getting more interesting, isn´t it?**_

 _ **Adios!**_


	4. Because They Want A Savior

**Chapter 4:**

 **Because They Want A Savior.**

* * *

A human has fallen underground.

Both the skeleton and the human-looking girl were petrified, the news still getting processed by their brains.

"A-A... An h-human...? H-Here..?" Redness was shaking, the very thought of a human here made her weak in the knees.

Sans nodded slowly, he also was shocked by the news his brother had just announced.

And Redness passed out. Her boney friend was barely able to catch her before she hit the floor. "red?!" He shook her, trying to get some reaction, and the only thing she did was groan in her slumber.

Sighing, Sans picked the phone he dropped earlier and said to Papyrus, who was waiting for them to say something.

"listen paps, i´m going to spend the night with red, she doesn´t feel alright. don´t leave the house until the human has been caught."

"ALRIGHT BROTHER! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" And the taller skeleton finished the call.

Redness was whimpering in her sleep, shaking from the cold. Sans noticed this and took her inside her little hut, closing the door behind him. With a blush, he took her to her room and put her under the covers. He was pulling away when a sleepy Redness grabbed his hoodie and pulled him to her. With a smile, he laid down next to her and fell asleep in seconds.

The whole night was spent with these two cuddling as they slept.

* * *

Redness was the first of the couple that woke up. With sleepy eyes, she looked around, and she was barely able to cover her mouth before she screamed at Sans being in her bed. When she pulled her hands away from her face, the blush became present. She just stood there, staring, until the skeleton started to wake up. With a yawn, he spoke, "heya red, good morning. you´re very comfortable to cuddle, y´know?"

The blush in her face darkened as he chuckled. "T-Thanks..? U-Uhh... W-Why are y-you in m-my b-bed.?"

"heh, last night you passed out, so i brought you here. before i could leave you pulled me to sleep with you so i did what you wanted."

"No I d-didn´t! ... I didn´t right? Tell me this is a joke!" Redness´ skin was all red, blushing wildly. Sans grin looked to be wider than ever.

"you did red." he said with a playful tone. This made Redness squeak with embarrassment and the skeleton to chuckle.

As his laughter died down, silence set in the room. Then what happened last came crashing down.

"A-A h-human..." Sans slowly nodded at her words. "D-Do we k-know a-anything..?"

"i woke after you did, we know the same things red."

"We must go then, this can´t be good." She got up from her bed, him following soon after, and she vanished to Snowdin.

She stood in the middle of the town, Sans by her side. "I still don´t know how you do that..." she said, curious.

"maybe one day i´ll tell ya. not the time though." with that, the skeleton walked to a bunny and they chatted for a bit, making Redness feel weird about it. *What is wrong with me? So many weird emotions...* she thought.

Sans walked back to her with empty eyes. "they´re in the forest, they haven´t reached the town yet." With a nod, they started to walk to the forest, checking their surroundings in case of anything suspicious.

They were around halfway back to her house when they saw them.

A monster that looked like Redness.

Which meant...

They had found the human.

They were wearing a faded orange sweater and black pants, with a large glove in their hands. The clothes looked dusty, and he looked perfectly fine about it.

When the human noticed the two monsters in front of them, he smirked. "Wow, another human. And here I thought I was the only one. Are ya going to help me purge them or are you sided with the freaks?"

"do you wanna have a bad time kiddo?" The skeleton´s voice sounded cold, malicious, his eye sockets empty and a bit of a blue light coming out of his left one.

"You are looking a little cold human, would you like some help to heat up?" The girl beside him spoke in an empty voice, her left eye dark and her right one filled with flames.

The small human shivered, feeling the power in the monsters´ voice. "Huh, a tough fight huh? Let´s get more EXP."

The human cracked his knuckles, ready to turn this monsters to dust and move to the next.

The skeleton´s left eye had a blue pupil, and he snapped his fingers, making a few animal´s skulls appear.

The other monster had flames coming from her right eye, and some orange fire appeared in her hands. In a few seconds, it took the form of a line, she grabbed a point and slashed the air with it: she had made a fire whip. Both Sans and the human looked surprised, Sans because he had never seen Redness do magic before, and the human was starting to feel scared for his life.

The fight started.

The human rushed to Sans, their hand ready to hit. But it never did.

Redness got in the way and slashed with her whip, making the small human fall to his back with a scream of pain and surprise. Monsters never attack first! He turned the fire on his body off and stood up, with a groan.

Before he knew what was happening, an energy beam grazed his arm, making him scream again. He looked forward seeing one of the animal´s skull vanish.

The kid looked at the skeleton in front of him and smirked. The human threw his fist forward and was ready to break his ribs.

Or at least... he wanted to. He hit the air again and noticed the skeleton had dodged, moved to a side. Sans´ smirk was wide, loving the pissed expression in the human´s face. "heh, you thought i was gonna stay there and take it? think again kiddo."

As the skeleton laughed, Redness slashed with her whip again and caught the human, pulling him back as he screamed in pain from the burn. As the kid got near the fiery girl, he tried to stop the moving. The whip lets go of him, but as he laid on the floor, a few bones stabbed his hands and knees, pinning him to the snowy floor as he let out another scream.

The pain was too much for the human, his hands and knees were bleeding pretty badly and he felt his health slowly decreasing. He felt a hand pull his head by the hair and the orange whip the other monster had passed under his face, tightening around his neck. They couldn´t breathe, the whip burning his neck and that didn´t leave any room for air to go to his lungs. He couldn´t say a thing as if his mouth wasn´t working anymore. Black spots appeared in his vision, and he was losing consciousness.

Both monsters were silent when the human´s heart stopped.

And that silence lasted for a while, then the fiery girl and the skeleton vanished their whip and bones respectively. They stood there, thinking about what they´ve just done.

Sans broke the silence.

"well. that was something. i didn´t know you had fire magic. should have guessed though." He sounded a little dry, and she knew why.

"Well, your bones were pretty impressive. And the animal skulls? You are powerful." She tried to sound her usual cheerful self, but Sans noticed the difference.

"heh, thanks, red."

The girl was about to say something when something appeared from the human´s back.

An orange SOUL.

A human SOUL.

It gently floated over the human´s body, calmly, as if waiting for someone to touch it. Redness moved to pick up the SOUL when Sans stopped her.

"i´ll take it."

He gently moved his hand under the SOUL and picked it up.

"let´s hand this to asgore."

She blinked, and he was gone. She vanished in smoke.

* * *

After they delivered the SOUL to Asgore, they returned to the body of the dead human. Redness used her fire magic to turn the body to ashes, and they threw them deep in the woods.

They said nothing during this process.

Sand walked Redness to her little hut.

They said nothing during the walk.

She was walking through the door to get inside when his words made her freeze.

"don´t blame yourself for this, the human was LV 8. plus, we need the human SOULs to go free. you and i did nothing wrong. but if you feel the need to dust, call me, i´ll be here."

She stayed silent as she thought of what to say. "Alright. Thank you, Sans..."

She turned to say bye, but he wasn´t there anymore.

She got inside with a sigh, and leaning against the now closed door, she put her hands to her chest. Gently, she pulled her hands forward, pulling her SOUL out of her chest.

"Well, two more appeared… Must´ve been when the fight happened..."

She also checked her LOVE.

"It went up a LV…. It´s 4 now."

She put her SOUL back inside her and walked to her room. She got under the covers and tried to sleep.

 **She fell asleep with blood al over her face.**

* * *

 _ **Thanks so much for reading!** **Please** **leave a review if you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **What did Redness mean with "Two more"? Why did she have blood on her face?**_

 _ **Adios!**_


	5. Because We Are All Weak

**Chapter 5:**

 **Because We Are All Weak.**

* * *

A few days ago Redness and Sans got the first human SOUL. Sans "was" chill like always, but Redness had a feeling of constant blame to herself. Even if the human wasn´t innocent, she took another life.

And it haunted her dreams.

Like all her other dustings. The faces of nameless monsters followed her and blamed her almost every night. It was very hard for her to get a little bit of sleep sometimes. In the past six months, for example, she only had one night of dreamless sleep.

Even after what Sans said, she still kept the guilt inside herself. She knew Sans was feeling a little guilty too, she wasn´t going to bother him for something she shouldn´t feel guilty about.

After the usual meeting with the brothers during the afternoon, she did a bit of shopping for the week and left everything ready a few hours earlier than she usually did. Bored, she decided to take a walk around Waterfall.

It was late at night when she was walking back home with her hoodie up and her hands in her pockets. Even if she swore she wouldn´t dust, and she won´t, the hoodie always made her feel safer in the cold Snowdin nights.

She got into a habit of checking the Ruins´ door every night to see if they were any changes, and usually, it was nothing different, the door always locked.

This time, before she reached the area, she felt the door open.

She rushed to the trees that were on the side of the path and heard little footsteps walking calmly on the snow. Taking a peek from behind the trees, she heart almost stopped beating for a second.

Another human was here.

So soon?! You could think, and maybe it was.

At least for Redness, it was.

This human looked even more like Redness, with long brown hair tied up with a blue ribbon and very pale skin. She had a bright light blue sweater and a dark skirt. She looked like she was shivering from the cold, and Redness guessed her sweater wasn´t enough for the cold of Snowdin.

Redness sighed and vanished in smoke.

The little girl shrieked loudly when red smoke appeared in front of her, that smoke turning into a human seconds after.

"H-Hello? A-Are you a m-monster?" The little girl said in a shaky voice.

The fiery girl nodded slowly, taking a step towards the human.

"G-Great! Uhhh... C-Could you h-help me?"

The monster in front of her looked down, and when she looked back up, flames were coming out of her right eye.

"I´m sorry but I cannot."

The human girl gasped and took a few steps back, now scared of the "human" girl in front of her.

Redness walked to the girl, taking steps slowly, already regretting this. In her hands, she started to form a fire whip, and the girl shrieked completely terrified. "I´m so sorry human..." said the monster girl with a fully formed orange whip in her hands.

"P-Please! M-Mercy miss!" asked the terrified human.

And Redness slashed.

Over.

And over.

And over..

And over...

And over...

...

The human girl stood totally still, crying and pleading to be spared by the human monster. "PLEASE! PLEASE, I DON´T WANT TO DIE MISS!" was what the human kept repeating as Redness killed her.

And the little girl never fought back. She just stood still, took all the hits and pleaded for her life.

But Redness ignored her.

A loud crack could be heard just after the little girl´s body feel forward, burnt marks all over her, and no other sound could be heard from her.

Redness vanished the whip and fell to her knees, shaking. "A-An-Another l-life t-taken... A-An i-i-innocent l-life..."

The little girl was LV1...

But there was no turning back.

...

A few minutes later, a light blue SOUL came out of the body of the little girl. Redness was going to check it, but she checked the ribbon on her hair. There was a little tag there that said "Lucy", probably the human´s... name...

Redness teared up and grabbed the ribbon, put it in her pocket and grabbed the SOUL. She vanishes in smoke with the SOUL in hand and comes back without it.

She repeats what she did to the other human body, and burns it until the body was only ashes. Before she has the time to take the ashes to somewhere deep in the woods, she heard footsteps coming to her.

She quickly rushed to a place in the trees where she would be unseen and when the other monster appeared, she gasped.

The Queen Toriel was the monster that was approaching her.

"My child?!" exclaimed the Queen of all Monsters as she fell to her knees in front Lucy´s ashes.

Redness´ eyes widened as she noticed the blue ribbon wasn´t in her pocket anymore but was laying between the ashes from the human.

Redness vanished in smoke as soon as she heard the heart broke cries from Toriel.

* * *

The fiery monster appeared in her room, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I´M A MONSTER! I KILLED INNOCENTS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Shaking, she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Sans´ number. "P-Please answer... Please answer..." she repeated over and over hoping he answer her call.

But he didn´t pick up the phone.

"Everyone always lies to me and leaves me alone!" she cried out to no one. She left the phone on her bed and went to the kitchen, only one thought in her head.

Right as she left her room, her phone started to vibrate, receiving the call from someone. "come on red, pick up the phone..." was what Sans was thinking, with no idea of why did she call so late or that she thought the same thing mere minutes ago.

But she didn´t pick up the phone.

A worried Sans appeared in Redness room. "red?" he called out and looked around. The monster he was looking for wasn´t there, and her phone was on the bed, with his missed call. The skeleton frowned and got out of her room, looking around.

She found her in the kitchen with a knife in hand.

She was sitting on the counter, with her face wet and swollen from crying. In her right hand, there was a knife about to slit her left wrist. "I should just end this!" Redness whispered to herself, but it was loud enough for Sans to hear.

In seconds, Sans was in front of Red with the knife on his hand. Redness screamed surprised. "Sans!?"

He just looked at the knife and her with empty eye sockets. "..."

They just stared at each other for what felt for forever, in complete silence.

Sans threw the knife to the floor, and it got stuck there. "red. what were you planning to do?" his voice was as cold as when they fought the first human, no love or warmth there.

She just whimpered and looked away.

"red... what happened?" he asked as he took a step to her, he sounded more loving and it made her heart melt a little.

"S-Sans I-I... I-I k-killed a h-human... a-an i-i-innocent h-human!" she said as the tears that rolled down her cheek turned into bloody tears...

Sans grabbed a tissue from his pocket and cleaned her face, she could feel him shaking slightly. "red, let me help you calm down, and then you can explain what happened. alright?" he said, he sounded full of worry for his friend. The girl nodded and started to take deep breaths to calm down enough to tell the story of what she did.

"I-I just can´t l-live with everything I d-did..." she said as she finished to tell her actions of the day. Sans hold her throughout it all and cleaned all the blood that fell down her face, and his eye sockets remained empty.

"red... and you just wanted to finish it all? what about the people that want you in their lives?" he said to her after cleaning her face once again.

She laughed sadly. "Those people exist? I know no one who would like me to keep living." her voice tried to sound cheerful, but it was plain sad.

"i care about you. papyrus cares about you. you make both our lives happier. i guess we aren´t showing it enough... we are happy we met you, or at least I am very happy to know you."

Redness heart melted at his words, and her SOUL felt lighter. "You m-mean that?" she said as she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

His smile widened a little and he nodded. "of course i mean it. you´re my best friend."

She smiled back at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Sans..." she said, her voice full of trust and love. She certainly knew this was the best person of her life, and maybe... Maybe not just a friend someday? She didn´t know and for now, that was alright.

Sans sighed relieved that she sounded happier and he hugged back just as tight. "heh. no problem red."

For now...

 **For now, she could ignore the sins crawling on her back.**

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reading! Please leave a review saying what you think of this!**

 **What do the cracking noises mean? Why does she cry blood? Do Sans and Redness feel something more for each other?**

 **Adios!**


	6. Because You Have To Be Alone

**Chapter 6:**

 **Because you have to be alone.**

* * *

So.

A few weeks ago Redness killed Lucy, the human girl, and got the light blue SOUL. The regret almost pushed her to do something that there wouldn't be a way to undo. Sans stayed wth her and usually walks her home when she leaves after her daily visit to the brother's house.

Redness pretty much had to cope with the sensation of increasing LOVE. Every time she checked her SOUL, there were more and more. But she wouldn't tell anyone about it. She didn't want to worry them more. Ther were worried enough. Hell, they shouldn't even worry about her in the first place.

The fiery girl was taking a walk in Waterfall, the place that calmed her down. She went to her favorite room first, then passed over the piano room, where she was able to sit down a few minutes to play her tune. She was starting to walk back to Snowdin for her visit to the brothers when she heard two voices talk and footsteps coming to her.

"Sister, are you sure we lost them?" one of the voices said, his tone young and pure.

"I think we did. But there might be some more of those monsters here. So stay silent ok?" the second voice said, she sounded a bit more mature than the boy's voice.

Redness quickly hid from the voices in some tall grass, barely avoiding being seen by the two people walking. She got a peek at them and started to shake.

* * *

Two humans?!

Redness' mind went empty. What was she going to do? She could see the older of the two, the girl, had some dust on her. But the smaller boy was clean. She could run away and warn someone of what she has seen but... would that be better than killing them herself? She is already is filled with guilt so more wouldn't hurt, would it? Maybe... Just maybe... The LOVE was talking for her, but she didn´t care anymore. The more LOVE, the better.

She waited until the kids went past her hiding spot, and then she, careful of not making any noise to alert the humans, got out of the bushes and made a fire whip.

She wasn't expecting the light that the fire emitted, and the two human kids turned around surprised. The older girl's eyes widened and she quickly got into a fighting pose. "Ethan! Get out of here and hide! I'll get this one!" the big sister said to her younger brother. "A-Alright sis!" exclaimed the human boy as he turned around and ran.

Red muttered a curse under her breath and got into a fight with the human. "Your SOUL will be really useful..." and with a creepy smirk, she added. "and let's see how much LOVE you give too."

The 1/4 monster rushed to the human and slashed at her with her orange fire whip, but the girl just rushed through it, receiving not much damage, and she quickly put of the flames she had on herself. "I'm not a weakling, you stupid monster!" screamed the human and she rushed to Redness and tried to kick her with her ballet shoes. The red girl barely dodged the human's kick and turned her whip into purple flames, surprising the girl.

Before the human could react, Redness slashed the girl with her now purple fire whip, making her scream with extreme pain. The fire the whip caused in one spot started to spread all over her body, burning her clothes and then her skin.

Anyone in Waterfall could hear her pained screams as she died by the purple fire Redness caused.

There were only ashes when the purple fire stopped burning. And from the ashes, a blue SOUL slowly came out, as if it was trying to stay in the ashes, away from Redness' hold.

The LOVE-filled monster took the SOUL and vanished it to Asgore's throne room.

"Now, the other human brat," she said as she started to run to where the other human had escaped. She looked like a predator hunting for a prey, alert to any sound and movement. around her. After a bit of running around, she found the kid hearing to an echo flower. He apparently heard her footsteps, because he said "Oh sis! Look at what I found!". He was turning around with a wide smile when...

Redness could see the hope break in the small child's eyes.

"I'm sorry human..." Redness said as she took a step to the sister-less kid, another whip in her hand ready.

The kid turned around and started to run as fast as he could.

"Fuck!" said Redness as she sprinted after the human. He was slightly faster than her, so she would have to trap him in a room he couldn't escape. For a few minutes, both the human child and the real monster ran as much as they could, the first one being the prey the later one was trying to hunt down. "GIVE UP! THERE IS NO HOPE! NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU NOW!" taunted the hunter before laughing like a maniac. "Never! I will find my sister and get out of here!" screamed this human, the next one that was going to lose their SOUL. the two continued with the chase for some time, but then the human took the wrong turn.

He was cornered in a small room, with no monsters in sight and no exits to run to. Only walls with no escape. The kid turned around and saw the monster that was following him just a few feet away from him, her purple whip in her hand. But what frightened him the most was the look on her face.

Redness had a creepy smile on her expression. Her eyes looked to be a deeper red than they were before. She looked sick. But not only in the physical way...

And that was the only thing the small human could see before she slashed at him with her purple whip.

Anyone in Waterfall could hear his pained screams as he died by the purple fire Redness caused all over his body.

After his body was only ashes, she was able to pull her pre- the human's SOUL and vanished it to Asgore to see, she stood there, staring at the boy's ashes. She collected them all and poured them into a small piece of a water pool.

She also went back, got the sister's ashes and poured them where she poured his brother's. "I hope you can be free together..." said Redness to no one in particular, to no one nearby. Those words were directed to the now deceased brothers.

She turned around and vanished in smoke.

She was at her house, locked in her room, blood streaming down her face and she was counting over an over how many there were. They seemed too much... They were too much. If this got out of hand... Maybe if she told someone...

But no. She couldn't... She couldn't tell anyone.

Her LOVE was at 8 now... Also getting out of hand, as shown by today. The thought of asking someone for help flashed through her mind for a mere second, her LOVE pushing it away and filling her brain and heart with the desire to kill... to kill... to kill and win more LOVE to get stronger and no mOnStEr CoUlD wIn AgAiNsT hEr!

. . . . . . .

"I need a nap."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review saying what did you think about this!**

 **God what is Redness talking about saying "so many"?!** **  
**

 **Why won't she tell anyone what's going on?!**

 **Will... Someone even worry about her going mad?!**

 **Adios!**


	7. Because You Should Feel Sorry

**Chapter 7:**

 **Because you should feel sorry.**

* * *

 _There was nothing she could do. Her blood stained hands were dripping onto the floor. Her arms were filled with cuts and blood was slowly running down her limbs. She could feel like little spiders crawling up and down her back as if reminding her of what she had done. The sins she had committed. "There is no Heaven for dirty sinners…" was all she could think as she heard each drop of blood fall into the puddle that was forming at her feet. Redness´ mind was getting shattered and rebuilt cont- …_

She woke up with a gasp, blood streaming down her face. A cracking noise could be heard.

* * *

It´s been three weeks since Redness has committed the murder of her preys. The regret was slowly killing her inside, tearing her organs bit by bit. She was barely able to go outside, feeling like, in any time, she could snap and get back to dusting. Even if she swore she wouldn't… it felt like she was slowly losing control. Of her body, of her life. She visited the brothers a lot less, she only went twice in these three weeks. She was scared of Sans knowing what she was doing. She didn't want him feeling her increased LOVE, and if he asked to see her SOUL…The mere

thought made her blood go **cold**.

It's been days since the last time she went out, probably a week…? She stopped counting. Well, her supplies were low so she had to go out. She decided that this time, instead of going to the nice Shop near the Inn in Snowdin, she was going to go buy her stuff in HotLand, a much-deserted place.

She got dressed and went out, closed the door behind her, and vanished in smoke.

She appeared in front of MTT Resort, and with her hoodie up, she walked in. She bought her stuff, being careful of holding her hoodie up as a way of disguise.

She did her shopping and quickly vanished it to her house, before the food she bought melted with the heat from the lava below. 'It's been a few days since the last time I were outside. I think I will walk around a little before I go back to my cag-house' she thought as she put her hands in her pockets and started to walk.

On her walk, she tried to avoid any monster there was, just in case… just in case. 'I swore I wouldn't, so I won't' she thought every time she was near a monster as she walked looking down at her shoes and sighed. 'At least the walk is nice…' she thought to herself, a faint smile appearing on her lips.

She was getting closer to Alphys' Lab, and sounds of a fight were faintly heard. At this, Redness was very so tempted to turn around or vanish herself home. But there was little she could do now, her LOVE-fuelled thoughts getting in the way of her rational thinking, telling her to go join the fun and get more LV.

With a scary smirk, she rushed over to the sounds of the fight, a whip on hand ready for battle. Dread and excitement filled her sense when she saw the fighters.

There were two Royal Guards attacking furiously at a human. This one was trying their best to block all the attacks the Guards threw at him, with only a saucepan to protect themselves. The human looked really hurt, blood dripping from many wounds and a few bruises and burnt marks on them and their clothes.

An idea Redness herself was scared of even thinking it popped up, and her smirk widened. She rushed to the back of one of the Guards and slashes at his uncovered back with her whip, making him scream in pain. Everyone turned to look at Redness, and her expression on her face sent chills down everybody's back.

With her skin paler than usual, her left eye looked to be much darker, almost black with little red on the sides. Her right eye had dark red flames coming out of it. And her smile was wicked, full of hate and killing intent.

The Guards raised their weapons, ready to start attacking Red, the human child forgotten. As they started their attacks, Redness quickly moved out of the way and vanished behind the other Guard. Apparently, they had been expecting this because they turned around with their sword ready to attack. She ducked to dodge the swing of his sword and wrapped her whip around the Guard's legs and tightened it, making him fall on his back with a grunt and let go of his weapon.

Redness stood upright and grabbed the sword. She got on top of the Guard with the sword in hand with flames on the blade. She raised the weapon, aiming at his chest. But before she had time to stab that Guard, the other one pulled her off him. They held her away from them and took the weapon from her hand, the flames quickly dying. She was moved until underneath here was only lava.

The Guard dropped her. Before she hit the lava, she turned to smoke.

The guards grabbed their weapons and looked at the human child, that had barely moved from his spot, still bleeding and badly hurt. Both guards took a step forward, raising their weapons ready to strike the child to death. The kid closed his eyes tightly, waiting for his death.

He heard a cry of pain and opened one eye. Redness was back there, this time with a knife in hand. She had stabbed one of the guards on the chest, and this one turned to dust really quick. The other one tried to grab Redness, not even stopping for a second to mourn the loss of his partner. She was too fast, and in seconds she was in front of the guard and she pushed him with something that didn't look like human strength.

The other guard fell to the lava beneath them.

Redness turned to the small human child. She looked even worse than she did before, with almost black eyes thanks to dilated pupils, her hair looked more black than her usual brownish red, her skin, often tanned, looked paler in a sickening way.

She stepped to the human after dropping the knife to the lava below. She knelt in front of him, and slowly moved her hands up. "I am not going to hurt you, " she said to the human, making him calm down considerably. Inside her mind was a mess, her instinct telling her to attack and kill this child, to kill everything in the Underground. But she was tired of being scared of herself. She was going to talk to Sans and maybe find a way to remove her LOVE? Maybe. But as soon as s she was able to get this child to safety, she had to heal him. First the healing.

"Human, I know we monsters seem mean and scary, but let me help you. Can I use my magic on you and heal you?" she asked the small child with a soft but still urgent tone. The human gave a small nod, he noticed that urgency and knew he wouldn't probably survive without healing, and this monster seemed nice…

Redness smiled and started to cover his body with green flames. After noticing what the girl was doing, the small kid gasped, already starting to feel better thank to the wounds and kind of impressed at a fire that didn't hurt. She held the fire for as long as she could before getting to empty of magic. She smiled when the small kid hugged her tightly, thanking her for protecting him and helping him. She hugged back, happy that she was controlling the impulses received from the LOVE in her SOUL.

The human felt her how warm she was, a pleasant heat that with her nice soft skin it felt amazing against his body. But, just as he had this thought, he felt her body start to heat up. The heat that was already there got worse and worse, first turning to unpleasant, and then it started to hurt. He tried to pull away from the hug, but she didn't let go. "M-Miss?!" he tried to get her to react, but it was as if she hadn't heard, the hug even getting tighter and her skin kept going up degrees.

Redness could perfectly hear his whimpers, moan, and cries in pain, but she couldn't react or let go of him. She felt as if she lost control of her body, the LOVE making every action and movement she didn't want to do.

The noises the human was making soon turned into loud screams of agony, lost in the heat she was forming and that wrapped around his body, going to the very core of it. Redness was trying her best to get the control again. She wasn't going to kill this child, she wouldn't! She refused to keep kill another soul! The regret she had was enough already!

The small child had enough. His screams died down and after a few more minutes, there was no sound coming from him. The human was dead.

After a few more minutes of holding the burnt body of the human, she slowly was able to get control back of her body and she let go of him. The body fell to the floor stiff as a piece of wood, rigor mortis already setting in. A few more minutes passed when the SOUL of the human came out. The SOUL was a light green, full of playfulness and kindness.

She teared up and picked up the SOUL, then vanished it to Asgore. She felt her LOVE was high, too high…

After a few moments of staring into nothing, she left her body get less affected by gravity. She started to float, a translucent blue aura around her. "Huh?!" she exclaimed as she looked around confused, looking at who was making her fly above the ground.

"heh. i thought you promised to stop killing red." she heard a voice saying, making chills go down her spine.

Sans.

She felt herself move towards him, his eye sockets empty and an expression of anger and hatred shown on his face. "i thought you swore to stop killing. i trusted you wouldn't. what is wrong with you?!" he almost screamed at her.

Redness winced at the tone and urgency there was in his voice, she was shaking and she felt how weak her body was after that intense fighting and healing. "S-Sans I-" she began but he cut her off. "i don't want to hear your lame fucking excuses this time red!" his tone slightly shifted from angry to disappointed and even sad.

Redness simply vanished in smoke, she was not going to hear his anger towards her, even less since he was the only person she knew she had in her life. The one that knew most of the skeletons in her closet. She just couldn't.

She appeared in her bedroom just when a cracking noise could be heard and she winced. She laid down on her bed and pulled her SOUL out. The situation was getting out of hand…

The red heart that represented her SOUL was in a deplorable state. What used to be small cracks before she met Sans and Papyrus turned into large and deep cracks all around her SOUL. There was little she knew she could to do stop them, but why the fuck would she try to stop this? She deserved it she deserved it she deserved it she deserved it she deserved it she- The LOVE was causing all those cracks to appear, past traumas, stress, and loneliness weren't also helping her situation. If her SOUL broke…. She knew she was dust. It hurt so much, but so so much… Who knows how long she will last in this state? With LOVE driving her insane?

She just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave me a review with what you think about the chapter!**

 **Is Redness going to make it? Will Sans and Red talk again?**

 **Everything will be solved next chapter...**

 **Adios!**


	8. Why do things never end well?

**This is the end...**

 **Are you ready for this?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Why do things never go well?**

* * *

…

It's been a few days since I murdered those guards, killed the human child and had my fight with Sans. The pressure on my chest is still here, present and reminding me of that discussion. The words he said are still fresh in my mind, and I couldn't help but want to go back to that knife... To use it, either in someone else... Or in myself. Lines were stuck in my head...

"Murderer..."

"Guilty..."

"Traitor..."

"You killed iNnoCeNtS!"

"bOtH hUmAnS aNd MoNsTeRs!"

"yOu ArE wOrThLeSs!"

"kIlL yOuRsElF!"

"uSeLeSs PiEcE oF tRaSh!"

These voices... all of them.. all the time, haunting my awake time and making me feel a worse regret than I thought a monster like me could feel. My night times, however...

" _i thought you were better than this! i thought you made a promise that you wouldn't kill!" he screamed at me._

" _I DIDN'T WANT TO!" I yelled back, red tears of blood rolling down my face. There was a blaster aimed at my head, he was waiting for the opportunity to kill me and get rid of the killer I had become._

 _His sMiLe TuRnEd MaCaBrE. "tImE tO dIe ReD. . . ." aNd ThE bLaStEr OpEnEd It'S mAw._

 _AnD i TuRnEd To DuSt._

After every night, I wake up panting and feeling like my SOUL was shattering to pieces. My pillow was bloody with my bloody tears and there was nothing I could do about it, I don't know of a way to get rid of my nightmares, of the voices inside my head telling and screaming insult after insult, of the cracks on my poor SOUL that made me weaker, filled me regretful and in a constant pain. My hope was low, I barely clinging to life.

I stopped going out, stopped thinking as much as I could. I know there is not hope for me. I knew.

Two weeks went by before I started to feel my LOVE take more control. I had to fight hard against it, even if I knew it was a losing battle. I put up a good fight, always barely able to win over the LOVE and stay inside. I feel like a caged animal, but this for best. If I go if I go outside... more dust will be spilled.

I was only able to win the fight against the LOVE for a week, but after that, it took full control, even if I am aware of what is going to happen. I keep trying to get back control but... It was no use. I vanish myself to HotLand, for some reason the LOVE inside me sends her here, in front of the MTT Resort. 'More victims here...'

I hear a gunshot from behind me and I turn around. There are monsters running in my direction, panic, and fear all over their faces. They are all running inside the MTT Resort, possibly trying to escape a threat to them.

The path cleans out, and there's something that doesn't look like a monster there.

A tall human, with a cowboy hat on their head and with a small gun in their hand. They apparently shot up, with no obvious killing intent in their shot. They look at me, with some of their hair over their face and only showing one green eye. There's no dust on them, and they put the gun away, safely in their belt. "I mean no harm, monster, I only want to leave this place. So please, let me go through and leave peacefully" they say. They don't sound like any of the other humans did, they sound more mature and more strong.

I could only watch from a side of my own mind as my body moves on its own, a purple whip forming in my hand. The human's eyes widen, and they pull their gun out again. "I don't want to hurt you, so don't make me. Just let me go through, it's all I'm asking." Their voice is dead serious, just as the expression on their face.

My body ignores all of that and rushes forward. There's another gunshot sound, and an aching pain goes through all of my body as I fall on my face. The human had shot me in the leg, right in my left bicep, and I can't help but howl in pain. "Take that as a warning. Now let me continue with my journey."

With a grunt, I stand up, my left leg bleeding from the gunshot wound. "You're a human, a dirty h-human who is j-just a prey." I take a step forward, the whip still in hand. The tall non-monster sighs and aims at my heart. "I don't want you to be the first monster I have to kill. Please let me continue and I will spare you."

I growled and vanished in smoke. The human had only a second to dodge before there was a slash from my purple whip. They turned around just in time to see me about to slash again. The human dodged and shot me again, this time the bullet grazing my arm. I grunted and I was barely holding back from crying out in pain. "Stop this monster! I don't want to kill you!" cries out with human, with the terrifying knowledge they only have one more bullet left before their gun empties. With a smirk on my face, even if I felt the intense pain from the still bleeding wound in my leg and the wound that just started bleeding in my arm., I decided it was time to end this battle before I lost too much blood.

I close my eyes for a bit, and when I reopened them, both were black.

The human, now scared, takes a step back.

They should have run away.

This was an experimental type of fire I was trying... I don't know and don't want to know how the LOVE discovered that spell... In my right hand, where the whip was, a not normal at all fireball formed.

It was black.

A large black fireball formed in my hand as I started to laugh like an evil monster or witch from the scary movies.

Only this time...

It was real life.

The human took another step back and turned around, with an escape plan ready in their head.

I was trying my hardest, using all of my willpower to get back control, to stop myself from throwing the fireball at the human and maybe spare him... maybe spare a soul... only one...

The human ran off. They went as fast as the could, to get away from me, from the awful monster I had become.

I tHrEw ThE fIrEbAlL wItH gReAt AiM aNd PrEcIsIoN.

The human fell forward, the black fire spreading all over their body, and he screamed in pain. He cursed and screamed and cried and begged, the unbearable pain wracking his body, mind, and soul. They were sure they had never experienced in their life, that was ending this right moment.

As soon as I had fired the fireball, I felt the control over my body return. Slowly, the feeling of my finger came back, and it spread all over my body.

When I had full control again, the human was dead, only a charred pile of bones, ash and body fat.

After a few minutes of me only standing there and staring at the body, their SOUL came out of their burnt body. A bright yellow SOUL gently floated out of it. There were 4 loud cracking noises and I started having a coughing fit, barely being able to breathe during it. I covered my mouth with one hand as I tried to calm down my coughing. After probably 2 minutes, the coughing slowly died down. I pulled my hand away from my mouth and gasped as I stared at the blood that covered it. "B-Blood…?" was the only thought I had.

My eyes widened as I figured why was happening, and as soon as that thought went through my head, I felt how tired and weak my body was. The pain from the various wounds was intense, but what I felt most was a tearing pain in my chest. More cracking noises followed, and I fell to my knees with a cry of pain.

I did my greatest effort and rushed forward to the burnt body of the human and grabbed the SOUL. "Come on…" I tried to absorb the yellow SOUL, but I couldn't, my body completely rejecting it. I felt another wave of pain go through me and completely gave up on that idea. Instead, I vanished the SOUL to the Throne Room in the castle, it would be more useful there. They are only missing one now…

My body collapses and I moan in pain. I started to feel lighter and it's then when I noticed my body was slowly turning to dust. Then I felt my SOUL leaving my body, confirming my theory.

 **My SOUL was shattering.**

 **Breaking in half.**

The pain I felt came mostly from it, and I felt my body go limp as most of my legs were gone, only dust now. I teared up, and as the pain started to become way too much for me, I screamed. I screamed for help, for someone to come back and save me from this awful destiny. **BuT nObOdY cAmE….**

My torso started to turn to dust, and my screams wouldn't stop. Someone would have to come… someone would… right….?

My arms started to turn to dust, and I was crying hard, so many unshed tears rolling down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them.

In my head, the only thing in my head was Sans.

In the time I spent trapped in my own home, I only wanted to see him. But he was pissed and disappointed of me, I fucked it up with him… I wanted to go and apologize but I felt my magic too weak to teleport. Even if like a month happened before I left my home again, I didn't get a call from him, a text, a visit. I'm so sure he hates me….

And I did the opposite of that.

I loved Sans. I loved him with every bit of my now breaking SOUL.

The thought of him wasn't helping. I was turning to dust, my arms were fully gone and my chest slowly disappearing. I couldn't do anything, almost only a head now.

What I regret the most was never apologizing and telling him my feelings.

My neck started to turn to dust. I couldn't scream anymore, I felt all the pain but no one was there to watch and help my suffering. All the hope I had… was gone.

I thought I heard someone calling my name, but my chin and mouth were already gone.

I thought I heard footsteps quickly approaching me, but my nose was gone.

I thought I saw someone, but my eyes were gone.

I thought I had a SOUL, but it was gone.

Broken into a million pieces.

* * *

 _I was surrounded by darkness._

 _I was floating in an empty void by myself._

 _In front of me, two buttons and some words._

" _ **Reset" - "Continue"**_ _said the buttons._

 _It said my name: Redness_

 _There was my LOVE: 11._

 _And where I died: MTT RESORT._

 _The two buttons were bright in front of me, calling to press one of them._

 _If I RESET, maybe I could fix my mistakes._

 _No killing humans, not gaining LOVE, and this time talk to Sans…._

 _If I CONTINUED, the people in this timeline could continue with their lives without me._

 _The monsters have most SOULs, they don't have to deal with a killer, Sans… Sans would be free of me once and for all…_

 _I probably stood there for what felt like hours, thinking and rethinking my reasons to press any of the buttons._

 _I took a deep breath and stared at the RESET button a few seconds._

 _I looked down, then back at the buttons, and raised my hand._

 _I pushed the CONTINUE button._

 _All that was in front of me disappeared and now I was completely surrounded by darkness._

 _I sat down and stared into nothing._

" _This is the punishment I deserve…." was now a constant thought in my head._

 _I had lost everything I had thanks to the LOVE…._

 _I lost my real love thanks to it…_

 _ **And there was nothing I could do now.**_

* * *

 ** _THE END..._**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my first long fic! More will come!**

 **And maybe... Not what you expect.**

 **Adios!**


	9. Why do I have to survive?

**The end is never the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Why do I have to survive?**

* * *

...

It's been a few days since I murdered those guards, killed the human child and had my fight with

Sans. The pressure on my chest is still here, present and reminding me of that discussion. The

words he said are still fresh in my mind, and I couldn't help but want to go back to that knife... To

use it, either in someone else... Or in myself. Lines were stuck in my head...

"Murderer..."

"Guilty..."

"Traitor..."

"You killed iNnoCeNtS!"

"bOtH hUmAnS aNd MoNsTeRs!"

"yOu ArE wOrThLeSs!"

"kIlL yOuRsElF!"

"uSeLeSs PiEcE oF tRaSh!"

These voices... all of them.. all the time, haunting my awake time and making me feel a worse

regret than I thought a monster like me could feel. My night times, however...

" _i thought you were better than this! i thought you made a promise that you wouldn't kill!" he_ _screamed at me._ " _I DIDN'T WANT TO!" I yelled back, red tears of blood rolling down my face. There was a_ _blaster aimed at my head, he was waiting for the opportunity to kill me and get rid of the killer i had_ _become._ _His sMiLe TuRnEd MaCaBrE. "tImE tO dIe ReD. . . ." aNd ThE bLaStEr OpEnEd It'S mAw._

 _AnD i TuRnEd To DuSt._

After every night, I wake up panting and feeling like my SOUL was shattering to pieces. My pillow was bloody with my bloody tears and there was nothing I could do about it, I don't know of a way to get rid of my nightmares, of the voices inside my head telling and screaming insult after insult, of the cracks on my poor SOUL that made me weaker, filled me regretful and in a constant pain. My hope was low, I barely clinging to life.

I stopped going out, stopped thinking as much as I could. I know there is not hope for me. I knew.

Two weeks went by before I started to feel my LOVE take more control. I had to fight hard against it, even if I knew it was a losing battle. I put up a good fight, always barely able to win over the LOVE and stay inside. I feel like a caged animal, but this for best. If i go if i go outside... more dust will be spilled.

I was only able to win the fight against the LOVE for a week, but after that, it took full control, even if i am aware of what is going to happen. I keep trying to get back control but... It was no use. I vanish myself to HotLand, for some reason the LOVE inside me sends her here, in front of the MTT Resort. 'More victims here...'

I hear a gunshot from behind me and I turn around. There are monsters running in my direction, panic, and fear all over their faces. They are all running inside the MTT Resort, possibly trying to escape a threat to them.

The path cleans out, and there's something that doesn't look like a monster there.

A tall human, with a cowboy hat on their head and with a small gun in their hand. They apparently shot up, with no obvious killing intent in their shot. They look at me, with some of their hair over their face and only showing one green eye. There's no dust on them, and they put the gun away, safely in their belt. "I mean no harm, monster, I only want to leave this place. So please, let me go through and leave peacefully" they say. They don't sound like any of the other humans did, they sound more mature and more strong.

I could only watch from a side of my own mind as my body moves on it's own, a purple whip forming in my hand. The human's eyes widen, and they pull their gun out again. "I don't want to hurt you, so don't make me. Just let me go through, it's all I'm asking." Their voice is dead serious, just as the expression on their face.

My body ignores all of that and rushes forward. There's another gunshot sound, and an aching pain goes through all of my body as I fall on my face. The human had shot me in the leg, right in my left bicep, and I can't help but howl in pain. "Take that as a warning. Now let me continue with my journey."

With a grunt, I stand up, my left leg bleeding from the gunshot wound. "You're a human, a dirty h-human who is j-just a prey." I take a step forward, the whip still in hand. The tall non-monster sighs and aims at my heart. "I don't want you to be the first monster I have to kill. Please let me continue and I will spare you."

I growled and vanished in smoke. The human had only a second to dodge before there was a slash from my purple whip. They turned around just in time to see me about to slash again. The human dodged, and shots me again, this time the bullet grazing my arm. I grunted and I was barely hold back from crying out in pain. "Stop this monster! I don't want to kill you!" cries out with human, with the terrifying knowledge they only has one more bullet left before their gun empties. With a smirk on my face, even if I felt the intense pain from the still bleeding wound in my leg and the wound that just started bleeding in my arm., I decided it was time to end this battle before I lost too much blood.

I close my eyes for a bit, and when I reopened them, both were black.

The human, now scared, takes a step back.

They should have run away.

This was an experimental type of fire I was trying... I don't know and don't want to know how the LOVE discovered that spell... In my right hand, where the whip was, a not normal at all fireball formed.

It was black.

A large black fireball formed in my hand as I started to laugh like an evil monster or witch from the scary movies.

Only this time...

It was real life.

The human took another step back and turned around, with an escape plan ready in their head.

I was trying my hardest, using all of my willpower to get back control, to stop myself from throwing the fireball at the human and maybe spare him... maybe spare a soul... only one...

The human ran off. They went as fast as the could, to get away from me, from the awful monster I had become.

 **I THREW THE FIREBALL WITH GREAT AIM AND PRECISION.**

The human fell forward, the black fire spreading all over his body, and he screamed in pain. He cursed and screamed and cried and begged, the unbearable pain wracking his body, mind, and soul.

They were sure they had never experienced in their life, that was ending this right moment.

As soon as I had fired the fireball, I felt the control over my body return. Slowly, the feeling of my fingers came back, and it spread all over my body.

When I had full control again, the human was dead, only a charred pile of bones, ash and body fat.

After a few minutes of me only standing there and staring at the body, their SOUL came out of their burnt body. A bright yellow SOUL gently floated out of the rests of the human. I wanted to go forward and take it, but all the pain from the wounds of the battle suddenly became more present. The wound in my leg hurt like hell, my arms felt heavy, my breathing was erratic, my magic was faint and weak, and a tearing pain had started in my chest. I weakly stepped to the SOUL and held it in my hands, staring at it for a few moments. With a sigh, I vanished it to Asgore's castle. They can give it a better use for it than my LOVE filled body.

I tried to vanish back home, but my magic was too faint to be able to use it.I took a weak step forward. I fell down, face first, on the hot stone ground. And it was then when I noticed.

I was dying.

I was going to die alone after causing who know how much amount of pain. After killing 6 humans with no mercy and some of the monsters that lived here trapped with me. I was going to die without knowing what happened to my family. I was going to die without... without telling Sans how I felt... I loved that skeleton! I loved him!

I started to turn to dust.

The sensation was strange, a numb feeling slowly growing from my feet up my legs. My toes, my feet, slowly growing to my knees. A panic feeling set on me at that very moment.

So I screamed. I screamed for help.

I yelled and cried at the top of my lungs, trying to get someone to come to me and help me survive even one more day. I just wanted time to fix things with Sans. I just wanted time to tell someone about my books or donate them to the library in Snowdin.

I just wanted time.

My torso started to become numb, turn to the grayish dust like all the rest of monsters I killed. I didn't want to scream anymore, I was trying to accept the fact that I was going to die, and the only person that I cared about would not be sad for my death. He was probably going to be relieved the doesn't have to put up with a horrible abomination like I was. He probab-

"RED!" someone yelled, making me snap out of my thoughts.

I looked up and gasped, since the one I least thought to see in my final moments was there. The short skeleton came running to me, a look of concern and distress on his face. He kneeled in front of me and pulled me onto his lap. "red what happened?!" he asked in a panicked voice. I couldn't help but feel slightly better now that he was here, even if my body was still turning to dust and becoming numb. "H-Human..." I was only able to whisper. I could swear blue tears were forming in his eye sockets, ones that could mimic the ones appearing in my eyes.

I started crying bloody tears.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry S-Sans..." I whispered in a shaky voice. I felt his body arms around the rest of my chest in a tight hug, my arms going numb and useless to hug back. "it w-wasn't your fault red… please s-stay alive... you are a g-great friend..." I knew he was trying to sound normal, but I guess having a dear friend turn to dust in your arms can fuck up someone...

I smiled weakly.

"S-Sans..." I coughed. "I-I j-just..." my chest was gone now, and I was only a head now laying on his lap.

"I love you..." I told him with my last breath.

My chin and mouth were turning to dust as I said that, barely able to get those words out.

As my cheeks turned to dust, I could see the shock on his face at my words.

"y-you what?" he asked surprised, but I couldn't hear it.

I saw him look away as I completely turned to dust.

* * *

 _It was dark around me as if I was in a closed room and no light was around me._

 _Or well, there was light. Light from words in front of me._

 _It said my name; Redness._

 _It said my LOVE: 11._

 _It said where I died: MTT RESORT._

 _Two bright orange buttons were in front of me._

" _RESET" and "CONTINUE."_

 _I thought about it. If I could reset, where would it take me? Where would this timeline come back?_

 _If I continued, a lot of people would be free to me, would be safe._

 _But Sans..._

 _I spent so much time considering both options, in this little sanctuary of mine._

 _But at some point... I decided to turn around._

 _Behind me, there was another button, but far far away from me. Far enough I couldn't read it from_ _my position._

" _Strange..." I mused to myself._

 _I looked back at the buttons and sighed, then started walking to that far away button._

 _I don't know how long it took._

 _I think I walked for hours and hours without moving forward, but I eventually got there._

 _The button said "RETURN."_

" _Return..."_

 _Does that mean I could go back? Go back without fucking up the whole timeline? But what about_ _my LOVE? Where would I Return? And how? I had too many doubts..._

 _But I still made a choice._

 _I raised my hand and gently pressed the button._

 _Everything went white._

* * *

At first, I felt numb. Like I had no body and no physical form.

Then I noticed I had no physical form.

I was just a cloud of smoke, without shape or personality. Dark gray smoke.

I tried to move and touch the floor, and the smoke cloud I now was lowered itself to ground level.

And as soon as I touched the ground I felt a wave go through me, making me feel all fuzzy and warm inside. "Woah!" I exclaimed as my body became solid. Looking down, I noticed my old human body was back. I smiled and moved around, amazed that I had control, I was perfectly fine and mobile.

I vanished in smoke back to my house. Everything around was a mess from my time trapped in here, but I didn't care. I started to clean my stuff when I heard noises coming from my bedroom. Who was here?

I made a fireball in my hand and slowly and silently walked to my bedroom. The noise only became louder as I stepped closer to my room. My breathing was heavy and my heart was beating loudly against my ribcage. I placed my hand without the fireball in the doorknob when…They were sobs. Someone was sobbing inside my bedroom.

I opened the door.

A familiar skeleton was on my bed crying, blue tears running down his cheeks as he sobbed loudly over one he thought was gone. I could only stay there watching, too shocked to go comfort him.

He noticed me.

His eye sockets widened and he stared at me like he had seen a ghost. Well, he probably thought I was a ghost after seeing me turn to dust in his very lap. I slowly stepped forward and gently pushed a hand against his cheek, making him notice that yes, I was back.

He shakily formed a smile and pulled me close for a hug, my body on top of his, making me smile as well. He held me close and started laughing, another type of tears forming in his eyes. I could feel the shaking of his ribcage from the laughter and this was music to my ears, after so long without listening to it. I also teared up, happy of being in his arms.

Hours passed like that, just the two of us cuddled together, making up for the lost time. Then… "red? did…you mean it?" he hesitantly asked. I was wondering what he meant when it came back to me. I had confessed my love for him just before I died. I immediately went red on my face. "U-Um!"

His face was also lightly blushed blue, and his grin widened at my shyness. "i think you meant it." his tone was playful and teasing, my blush becoming darker at this. "Saaaaans don't tease!" I whined. "I d-did mean it…"

I think I never saw his smile widen like that. He chuckled at my flustered expression. I was just about to ask him if he liked me back when…

He cupped my cheeks and pulled my face against his. I gasped at the sudden action and he pushed his teeth against my lips. The feeling of his teeth against my lips was all the confirmation I needed, also making me close my eyes and respond to the kiss.

It has a mind-shattering kiss. I had never experienced anything like it before. My heart was loudly beating in my ears, my breathing was heavy and my face felt as warm as one of my fireballs. He wasn't in a better state, his skull flushed blue and I could feel his breathing heavy like mine.

We stayed like that for what felt for forever, but eventually, I had to slowly pull away. I stared into his eye sockets, my red eyes full of love, and he stared into my eyes. We smiled almost at the same time at each other.

"I love you, Sans."

"i love you too red."

Yes, things aren't perfect and they won't be, we had lots to talk about and stuff to figure out. But the moment I heard those words from him, I felt filled with love, such a different feeling compared to actual LOVE.

I didn't want it to stop.

I finally felt in control over my life, and a life shared with him out of everybody. I knew happiness would come by his side, having his support. I knew…

Now I knew I was going to enjoy being alive.

* * *

 _ **Hahahahahaha, the other ending wouldn't have let me write a sequel for this. I'm sorry I took so long in publishing it, minor problems in my life.**_

 _ **If you liked, please leave me a review! Oh, and check my other story!**_

 _ **I have a sequel planned out, so you should check that too!**_

 _ **Adios, beautiful people!**_


End file.
